


Caring

by Aurora1410



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sick Isak
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1410/pseuds/Aurora1410
Summary: Isak non aveva bisogno di nessuno. O meglio, gli piaceva pensare che fosse così.





	

Isak non aveva bisogno di nessuno. O meglio, gli piaceva pensare che fosse così.  
Da quando suo padre lo aveva lasciato solo con sua madre, aveva dovuto imparare a fare le cose da solo. Si occupava di se stesso, della casa, nei momenti peggiori anche di lei. A sedici anni appena compiuti guardava i suoi amici, privi di preoccupazioni che non riguardassero qualche bella ragazza o compiti arretrati, con un senso di disgusto nello stomaco che sembrava corroderlo dall’interno con rabbia acida e il costante desiderio di sbattere la testa contro il muro tanto forte da non riuscire più a ricordare come si chiamasse e quanto la sua vita fosse un enorme, inutile ammasso di merda.  
Dopo un mese, fra voti sempre più bassi, il costante rischio di essere beccato con almeno dieci grammi di erba in tasca e il continuo avanti e indietro di suo padre, Isak aveva deciso che non si sarebbe più preso cura di nessuno, tantomeno di se stesso.  
I ‘poco più che dieci grammi’ erano stati fumati tutti in una volta, la porta del primo bar incontrato lungo il suo percorso senza meta aperta e sei lattine di birra dopo non era altro che un morto che non riusciva nemmeno a reggere la testa sul collo. Era distrutto, rotto e non voleva essere aggiustato: che senso aveva, se in ogni caso sarebbe dovuto tornare in quella casa, al suo enorme e inutile ammasso di merda senza fine? Al disgusto che provava in compagnia di quelli che per convenzione sociale chiamava amici, al dolore lancinante ogni volta che Jonas piagnucolava per la sua storia ormai finita con Eva, alla costante confusione di non sapere chi sei, cosa farai, dove stai andando, perché continui a respirare se ogni volta che l’aria gratta contro l’esofago e poi intossica i polmoni hai solo voglia di non sentire più nulla.  
Poi Eskild lo aveva aiutato. Isak sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a ringraziarlo abbastanza per avergli dato la possibilità di scappare, di non dover tornare nel posto che odiava più di qualsiasi altro, casa sua, per averlo convinto a ricominciare a prendersi cura di se stesso, per non aver fatto domande, per non averlo esposto al giudizio degli altri, per un miliardo di altre cose che, in parte, lo avevano salvato. In parte, perché anche se poteva dire di aver chiuso con i problemi esterni, rimaneva ancora il problema più importante, quella vocina nel suo cervello che non faceva altro che dire sempre la stessa cosa: sei gay.  
Non c’era un secondo della sua giornata e anche gran parte della notte in cui quella voce, la sua voce, glielo ricordasse. Isak rispondeva che non era vero, che era tutta una bugia, che lui non era gay perché limonava con una ragazza diversa ogni settimana, perché nessuna poteva resistergli, perché sapeva come farle impazzire, perché i suoi amici lo complimentavano con pacche sulle spalle su quanto fosse il più bravo di tutti quando si trattava di far cadere una ragazza ai suoi piedi. Questo bastava eccome per dimostrare che gay era l’ultimo degli aggettivi che chiunque avrebbe mai potuto affibbiare a Isak Valtersen, il ragazzo di secondo con la fama di più voluto da tutte le primine e molte di quelle di secondo, giusto? Eppure la voce era sempre lì.  
Sei gay, sei gay, sei gay.  
Isak era confuso, costantemente preoccupato che un giorno quella vocina avrebbe urlato così forte che anche tutti gli altri sarebbero riusciti a sentirla.  
Quella ragazza è carina. Sì, ma il suo fidanzato di più. Sei gay.  
Poi, Even. Semplicemente Even.  
E la vocina era diventata meno fastidiosa, gentile ma ferma, e da sei gay era passato a sì, sono gay.  
Mi piacciono i ragazzi. Anzi, mi piace un ragazzo. Anzi, io amo un ragazzo.  
E Isak aveva ricominciato a prendersi cura di qualcun altro, ma questa volta avere la possibilità di farlo lo rendeva felice.  
Amava prendersi cura di Even, sapere che era suo il nome che chiamava quando aveva bisogno di aiuto, essere l’unico che voleva al suo fianco quando la depressione lo inghiottiva come un baratro senza fine, stare sveglio tutta la notte a vegliare sul suo sonno quando dormire era l’unico modo per fuggire dai suoi pensieri.  
Era dura, la vita era una stronza come sempre, ma sapere che Even, il suo sole, aveva scelto lui per proteggerlo quando la tempesta era troppo forte e non riusciva più a ricordare di quali meravigliosi colori fossero illuminati i suoi raggi, lo faceva sentire il ragazzo più fortunato del mondo.  
  
Isak pensava di non aver bisogno di nessuno, finché una semplice influenza stagionale non lo colpì così forte da buttarlo giù completamente.  
L’ultima volta che era stato malato suo padre stava ancora con sua madre e lei era abbastanza lucida da prendersi cura di lui. Cazzo, sembravano lontani anni luce. Ricordi quasi sbiaditi della sua età dell’oro.  
Aveva ignorato il problema, perché l’influenza è un’inutile e dolorosa perdita di tempo, roteando gli occhi ogni volta che qualcuno se ne usciva con “sei sicuro di stare bene, Isak?” oppure “hai davvero una brutta cera” o, nel caso di Magnus, “cazzo amico, la tua faccia fa davvero schifo oggi, sembra che tu stia per vomitare da un momento all’altro”, nonostante fosse tutto fottutamente vero.  
Even aveva osservato in silenzio il suo veloce peggioramento, lottando con l’impulso di protezione che lo assaliva ogni volta che Isak tossiva e gli faceva venire voglia di rinchiuderlo in casa finché non sarebbe migliorato. Poi, un pomeriggio, all’ennesimo starnuto, decise che poteva bastare e semplicemente uscì di casa senza dare mote spiegazioni. Lo sguardo che Isak gli lanciò quando lo vide rientrare con una busta per braccio e lo sguardo determinato di quando aveva in mente una delle sue idee non fece altro che spingerlo ancora di più a prendersi cura del suo piccolo angelo.  
“Cos’è tutta quella roba?”  
Even ignorò la domanda e posò le buste sulla scrivania, poi lanciò il cappotto e il cappello di lana sulla sedia e si rimboccò le maniche.  
“Even?”, la voce nasale di Isak richiamò la sua attenzione e non poté fare a meno di sciogliersi in un sorriso quando lo vide appoggiato allo schienale del letto avvolto in una coperta, con i ricci biondi spettinati, gli occhi lucidi e le guance e il naso rossi, il solito sorrisetto imbarazzato che nasceva sul suo viso ogni volta che lui lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.  
Even si sfilò le scarpe e si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui, “Quando ammetterai che sei malato?”  
“Non sono malato, cos’è quella roba?”  
“Isak.”  
Il ragazzo riuscì a sorreggere il suo sguardo per pochi secondi, prima di abbassare il viso e mettersi a giocare che le dita del suo ragazzo, come sempre quando era nervoso. Even fece intrecciare le loro dita e gli sollevò il viso con la mano libera, protendendosi verso di lui e posando le labbra sulla sua fronte per controllare la sua temperatura. Le sue labbra erano gelate contro la fronte di Isak, e il suo sguardo divenne un po’ più preoccupato di prima.  
“Angelo, hai la febbre alta.”  
Isak si morse il labbro inferiore e si avvicinò ad Even per poter nascondere il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Il più grande lo circondò con le braccia e lo fece sedere meglio fra le sue gambe, posando la guancia sul suo capo.  
“Perché hai fatto finta di niente?”, al mugolio di Isak lasciò cadere il discorso, riconoscendo il segnale di quando il ragazzo non aveva voglia di parlare, sapendo perfettamente che prima o poi gli avrebbe spiegato tutto. Con Isak bastava aspettare, e per lui avrebbe potuto farlo per tutto il tempo del mondo.  
“Ho comprato delle medicine, e sono andato a fare la spesa, visto che il tuo scaffale è costantemente vuoto in questi giorni”, un altro mugolio, “devi mangiare Isak, o non guarirai mai.” Per questo cucinerò per te, ma lo sapevano entrambi che l’avrebbe fatto anche se Isak non fosse stato malato.  
“Posso venire con te?”  
“Solo se porti la coperta e mi prometti che non cammini scalzo.”  
“Okay.”  
Even posò un bacio fra i suoi capelli e poi lo aiutò ad alzarsi, prendendo le buste con una mano e tenendo la sua con l’altra.  
Isak adorava guardare Even cucinare, specialmente quando lo faceva per lui. Qualunque cosa fosse fatta con le sue mani era arte, dai suoi disegni alle melodie che strimpellava oziosamente alla chitarra, ai suoi piatti deliziosi e perfino quando facevano l’amore. Tutto ciò che faceva era bello, armonioso, perfetto e spesso lo faceva per Isak, riempiendolo di orgoglio e facendolo innamorare ogni volta un po’ di più.  
“Evy?”, la voce gli uscì quasi un bisbiglio e gli causò un forte attacco di tosse che lo lasciò senza fiato, i polmoni che sembravano andare in fiamme. Immediatamente, Even gli si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui con lo sguardo pieno di preoccupazione.  
“Stai bene? Vuoi dell’acqua?”, Isak scosse la testa ed Even si rilassò, baciandogli il dorso della mano prima di rialzarsi e fare per tornare vicino ai fornelli. Isak lo trattenne per la mano.  
“Sei arrabbiato con me?”  
Even aggrottò le sopracciglia, impiegando qualche secondo per comprendere a cosa si riferisse e poi scosse la testa, trattenendo a stento una risata per quanto tutto ciò gli sembrasse fuori da qualsiasi logica.  
“Non sono arrabbiato.”  
“Giuralo.”, Isak si rese conto di quanto dovesse risultare infantile e arrossì. Even, al contrario di ciò che si aspettava, non fece nessuna delle sue battute, ma divenne serio.  
“Lo giuro.”  
Isak si morse il labbro inferiore e aprì un paio di volte la bocca prima di riuscire a trovare le parole.  
“Io … uhm … io so che è stata una cosa stupida, e insensata, e che mi sto comportando come un bambino ma è esattamente il contrario di ciò che volevo fare.”  
Aveva ripreso a giocare con le sue dita senza nemmeno accorgersene, e non sapendo come riuscire a spiegare il perché delle sue azioni, sollevò lo sguardo su Even. Il ragazzo sorrise, gli occhi pieni di quel qualcosa che somigliava tremendamente all’amore, e Isak trattenne il respiro. Voleva riuscire ad esprimersi, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per riuscire a comprendere se stesso prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, e lui lo sapeva.  
Gli strinse la mano e lo fece alzare, poi lo circondò con un braccio e lo porto con se vicino ai fornelli, spense il fuoco e avvicinò il mestolo colmo di brodo alle labbra. Soffiò finché il fumo smise di uscire e lo avvicinò alle labbra di Isak, che inghiottì tutto in un colpo solo e si sentì riscaldato fin dentro le ossa.  
“E’ buono?”, il più piccolo annuì, ed Even prese ad imboccarlo, soffiando sul mestolo prima di avvicinarlo alle sue labbra e sorridendo un po’ di più ad ogni boccone.  
Quando la pentola fu ormai vuota, Even gli fece prendere le medicine e poi tornarono in camera, si coprirono entrambi con la coperta che Isak non aveva mollato per un momento, sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto del suo ragazzo, ed Even lo accolse fra le sue braccia, stringendolo a se senza smettere un momento di accarezzargli i capelli. Aspettava.  
“Ti ammalerai se mi stai così vicino. Non voglio che ti ammali per colpa mia.”, in realtà, Isak era piuttosto convinto che se Even lo avesse mollato anche solo per un istante sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime.  
“Nah, sono troppo forte per ammalarmi.”  
Isak accennò una risata e poi chiuse gli occhi, facendosi cullare dalle carezze e dal battito cardiaco di Even. Le parole sgusciarono fuori dalla sua bocca senza che lui potesse fare niente per fermarle.  
“Da quando papà ci ha lasciato io mi sono occupato di tutto, di me stesso, della casa, della mamma. Sai, quando hai sedici anni è una bella merda, davvero una bella merda. Non importava a nessuno di me, mi sentivo abbandonato da tutti nell’angolo più remoto e buio della mia esistenza del cazzo, credo di aver pensato anche un paio di volte di …”, le parole gli morirono in gola, colpito improvvisamente dalla gravità dei suoi stessi pensieri. Tutto è più concreto quando lo dici ad alta voce.  
Sentiva di star cadendo a pezzi, ma Even lo strinse più forte, gli baciò la fronte e le guance e le tempie e poi di nuovo la fronte, ed Isak ritrovò la forza per parlare.  
“D-dopo che Eskild mi ha aiutato a rimettere in sesto tutto ciò che riguardava il mondo esterno, rimanevo io. La mia confusione, il non sapere chi ero, non stavo andando da nessuna parte, ero fermo e non riuscivo a capire come muovermi e poi sei arrivato tu e mi hai salvato.”, le lacrime iniziarono a scivolargli lungo le guance ed Even si allontanò quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a guardarlo, e poi baciò ogni lacrima, fermandole una per una ed Isak pensò che era davvero una metafora perfetta di tutte le volte che Even si era preso cura di lui senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse.  
Even che ordinava la sua stanza quando era troppo stanco per farlo e lo copriva con Eskild e Noora, Even che preparava la colazione per lui, Even che lo convinceva a studiare per non farlo litigare con Sana, Even che litigava con chiunque parlasse della sua sessualità senza sapere un accidente di lui e di loro, Even che non beveva alle feste per poterlo aiutare la mattina dopo quando un mal di testa assurdo rendeva tutto doloroso e insopportabile. Even che era lì e baciava le sue lacrime e lo metteva prima di se stesso come sempre.  
“Ho fatto finta di niente perché volevo essere forte, per te, perché così tu non ti saresti dovuto preoccupare di me trascurando te stesso e solo ora mi rendo conto che tu lo fai sempre, che mi metti sempre prima di tutto e io non so cosa ho fatto per meritarti.”  
Isak parlava fra le lacrime, il dolore alla testa che non gli dava tregua e la gola che bruciava, ma tutto ciò passò in secondo piano quando Even posò la fronte sulla sua, accarezzandogli le guance.  
“Tu mi hai salvato subito dopo.”  
Le loro labbra si incontrarono in un bacio bagnato, che sapeva di lacrime e gratitudine. Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, facendo sfiorare i loro nasi senza la minima intenzione di lasciarsi andare. Se avessero potuto, sarebbero rimasti così all’infinito. Infine, Isak parlò.  
“Grazie.”  
Quando si fu addormentato, Even non smise di accarezzargli i capelli, né di sorridere.  
“Grazie.”


End file.
